Premises security systems are increasingly including automated control capabilities. Premises such as a home or business typically include premises devices. The premises devices are responsive to control commands and can control other devices. Examples of premises devices include door controllers that control door sensors, windows, security cameras, and automation hubs.
Users program the system to implement traditional security objectives, such as activating or deactivating the system at specific times or according to a schedule, sending control commands to the premises devices, and sending alert messages in response to security events. Users typically program the system via a keypad based local device within the premises network, or via applications running on computing devices such as mobile phones and laptops, in examples.
More advanced premises security systems can provide additional automation and control capabilities beyond that of traditional systems. Examples include controlling a home premises' lighting, heating systems, and entertainment systems. In addition, the advanced systems can also include sophisticated voice control capabilities and the ability to access remote services over the Internet. These systems are also known as voice responsive or voice interactive systems.